Rodzina Ćwir
Rodzina Ćwir (ang. Goth) - rodzina występująca we wszystkich częściach serii The Sims (również na konsole). Wiele lat temu Ćwirowie zamieszkiwali Otoczenie 1. W ciągu kolejnych lat zamieszkali w Sunset Valley, SimLane, SimValley i Miłowie. Ćwirowie są jedną z najstarszych rodzin w Sunset Valley i Miłowie. Historia rodziny Wiele lat temu w SimCity mieszkał Wiktor Ćwir. Po śmierci ojca wyjechał on jednak wraz z matką z rodzinnego miasta i założył nowe - mniejsze położone w malowniczej dolinie. Nazwał je Sunset Valley. Wtedy to Wiktor Ćwir nawiązał kontakt z rodem Landgraabów, którzy ufundowali większość parceli publicznych. W Sunset Valley Wiktor prawdopodobnie miał żonę - Lolitę, która przedwcześnie zmarła. Po jakimś czasie poznał Genowefę, w której zakochał się. Wiktor i Genowefa pobrali się. Doczekali się też syna - Gwidona i córki - Kunegundy. Gwidon, dyrektor finansowy dużej korporacji zapoznał Kornelię Zadek. Ożenił się z nią i wiódł spokojne życie. Urodził mu się syn - Mortimer. Mortimer poznał Bellę Kawaler. Już od dzieciństwa była towarzyszką jego zabaw. Młodzi szybko się zakochali i zaręczyli. Kupili więc nowy dom w Otoczeniu 1. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka - Kasandra. Tymczasem u Kornelii i Gwidona Ćwirów spłonął dom, staruszkowie więc przeprowadzili się również do SimLane - w starszą część miasta (do Starówki). Bella i Mortimer zaś musieli nie wiedzieć czemu zmienić miejsce zamieszkania m.in. do SimValley, ostatecznie Mortimer założył swoje własne miasto - Miłowo i tam zamieszkali. Wkrótce Kornelia i Gwidon zmarli. Mortimer rozpoczął karierę naukowca, po której szczeblach piął się z olbrzymią szybkością. Kasandra osięgnęła wiek nastoletni, wtedy urodził się jej brat - Aleksander Ćwir. Wkrótce Mortimer osiągnął szczyt kariery i przeszedł na emeryturę. Kasandra dorosła i poszła śladem ojca. W tym czasie do Miłowa sprowadziły się siostry Kaliente. Ich przodkami byli zarówno ludzie jak i kosmici. Jedna z sióstr - Dina zapragnęła fortuny Mortimera, dlatego też zamierzała za niego wyjść. Niespodziewanie żona Mortimera - Bella została porwana przez kosmitów. Kasandra teraz czeka na stworzenia rodziny - jest zaręczona z Donem, a Mortimer czeka na Bellę, chociaż już mu te czekanie się odechciewa i Dina Kaliente go ciągnie do siebie... W The Sims imiona Mortimera i Belli Ćwirów zostały przetłumaczone na Henryk i Majka, ale są to te same osoby. Drzewo genealogiczne 400px Ciekawostki * Nazwisko jest błędnie przetłumaczone, ponieważ "Goth" w języku angielskim oznacza "gotycki", lub też "duch". "Ćwir" to słowo niezwiązane nijak z grą, nie jest wymysłem samych twórców gry, lecz polskich tłumaczy. * Z tą rodziną jest nie tylko powiązana tajemnica Belli Ćwir, ale także tajemnica pochodzenia Pani Zadeckiej oraz tajemnica Lolity Ćwir (nikt naprawdę nie wie kim jest. W internecie rozpowszechniła się plotka, że Lolita była rzekomo matką Wiktora. Jednak nie ma jej na drzewie genealogicznym co może świadczyć, że mogła być pierwszą żoną Wiktora, która przdwcześnie zmarła). * W grze MySims znajdują się trzy obrazy przedstawiające ludzi podobnych do niektórych członków rodziny Ćwir, obrazy noszą tytuły: "Mortimer", "Alexander" i "Bella". * 31 marca imieniny obchodzą: Kornelia i Gwidon. Raczej nie jest to przypadek. * Gdy w The Sims 3 Kariera wpiszemy kod "buydebug" to w trybie kupowania w katalogu "debug" możemy kupić zminiaturyzowany dom rodziny Ćwir z drugiej części gry za jedynie 150 simoleonów. Ma nawet taki sam cmentarzyk z tyłu domu i drzewa dookoła posiadłości. * Aleksander Ćwir napisał książkę "Morderstwo w Miłowie" jeszcze przed swoimi narodzinami (TS3 i TS2). * Prawdopodobnie rodzina Ćwir posiada magiczne zdolności. W prawie każdym zdjęciu promocyjnym dodatków lub akcesorii z magią wystepują członkowie tej rodziny np. na okładce pudełka dodatku The Sims Abrakadabra. Może mieć z tym też związek magicznej księgi którą można pobrać na The Sims 3 Store, jej dokładna nazwa to Księga Zaklęć Lady Ravendancer Ćwir. * Ćwirowie są do dziś najważniejszą rodziną w całej serii The Sims, wyprzedzając Landgraabów. Posiadłości Domy Ćwirów najczęściej są w stylu wiktoriańskim (Sunset Valley i Moonlight Falls), gotyckim (Starówka) oraz neogotyckim (Otoczenie 1 i Miłowo). Ćwirowie prawie zawsze mają cmentarze za domami. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest posiadłość w Moonlight Falls, za którą umieszczono dwa ule. 400px 200px|Dom w Moonlight Falls|center Dom w Moonlight Falls Galeria Snapshot_6dae6a73_0db0f1ff.jpg|Nastoletnia Kasandra troszcząca się o Aleksandra Zobacz też * Rodzina Zadek * Rodzina Kawaler * Miłowo * Dziwnowo * Sunset Valley * Otoczenie 1 * Rodzina Kawaler en:Goth family fr:Famille Gothik Kategoria:Miłowo Kategoria:Otoczenie 1 Kategoria:Sunset Valley Kategoria:Starówka